Forever In Your Eyes
by SS43v3r
Summary: Sakura felt that was not for her, when she loved him all along. But... what happens when Syaoran returns it? Is it too late (summary revised and story is better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Summary: Love doesn't always work the way you want them to. But what happens when, the person you loved for so long, loves you back? Especially when it's too late.

Disclaimer: Do not own CCS. Clamp does!

__

Forever In Your Eyes

S+S43v3r

CHAPTER: 1: Love Unturned

A young woman was sitting on a swing. Out in a luscious green garden. She sat there. Gazing at the green grass, that was greener than green. The sun was bright and warm and the sky was clear, making it easy for the birds to fly. Today was **supposed **to be a happy day. Her **best friend **and the **man she loved** for many years were going to marry. They were perfect together. _'I should be happy.'_

"When The Last Teardrop Falls"

By: Blaque

She was dressed as the maid of honor. _Yes, the maid of honor._ She was dressed beautifully, but not as much as the gorgeous bride. Her natural auburn hair was put into a French twist, where a white diamond clip held it up. Her chin-length bangs, were curled down, giving it an elegant look. White, artificial lilacs, were placed in her hair, on the right side of the twist. To finish her hair off, a simple diamond tiara gave it away.

__

It's so hard to lose the one you love

To finally have to say goodbye

You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on

And all that you can do is cry

Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on

When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone

Her dress was an elegant gown. It was a pastel lavender, as it was the bride's favorite color. It had thin straps holding it up and flowing sleek sleeves, that were cut falling down to the sides, making her arms visible and free to move. The top of the dress draped down transparently, like an angle of a ripple effect, stopping mid thigh. Then underneath it was another dress, that was plain white silk. It was embroidered with pale blue linings. The whole dress looked as if made for a goddess, someone unlike **_her_**.

__

When the last tear drop falls

I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories

And all of what used to be

Her make-up was applied lightly. Her eye-shadow was a mixture of silver and lavender, matching perfectly with the dress. A light pink blush was applied on her creamy tanned cheeks. Black mascara and eyeliner were put near her eyes. So possibly, you could say that everything contrasted against her.

__

Her eyes. Her eyes was what was different. She hated them, but not fully, as it was the only things she has of her deceased mother. Why couldn't she have _amethyst, _the light shade of purple. It was something you never saw everyday. Yes, green, was rare, but other people had them. Amethyst was _very_ rare, and most of all, her 'so-called best friend's' had natural ones. That was something _scarce._

"Sakura?" asked a masculine voice, making her jerk up. She stared sadly towards him. The man she loved for a very long time. The man that captured her heart, making her feel happy and warm. The handsome young man, whom she had dreams about. "We have to leave for the wedding now." he said. He wore a black tuxedo, and had a lopsided grin. "Come on. Let's go." he smiled a sincere one. "Aw, come on, the limo is here." he said holding out his arm to her.

__

When the last tear drop falls

I will stand tall

And know that you're here with me in my heart

When the last tear drop falls

Sakura stared at him for a brief moment. Emotions were void. "Okay." she said lightly clutching onto his arm. His touch made her feel torture. All she wanted to do was tell him she loved him, and the role he played in her life. Her joy, her feeling, her **everything**. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Forever. _It was too late for that_. 

"Coming." she said lightly, walking with him to the sleek black limo, taking her to the place she would say good-bye to her love forever. No longer would she stand a chance.

__

So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on

But my destination still unknown, oh yeah

Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?

When I was meant to walk these streets alone

If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight

It would be to have you right back by my side

**__**

'She always wins.' Sakura sighed.

**************

When they arrived at the church, the young man that she loved and yearned for, and Sakura went their separate ways. Sakura found herself entering a room, on the other side of the church. **The room where her best friend awaited. **She found herself looking at her best friend. They were friends for as long as she could remember, also finding out that they were somehow related.

Her best friend was smiling at the mirror, in her reflection. Her gown was simply gorgeous. It was white, of course, and it was embroidered with simple flowers all over, premeditated fully. It had sleeves that were like Sakura's dress, draping down elegantly and being pure white, Tomoyo looked like an angel. Her violet hair was flowing down in massive waves, but under a long white veil, being held by a large tiara, with diamonds.

The violet haired beauty turned around. A large smile on her face. _Why wouldn't she? _She was marrying the man she loved dearly. "Sakura!" she squealed running to her. "You look absolutely _cute_." she said, making Sakura twirl around to observe.

__

When the last tear drop falls

I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories

And all of what used to be 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled faintly. "Stop! You're making me dizzy!" she said as she came to an abrupt stop, staring face to face with her cousin. Making her feel sick to her stomach. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled as she hugged Sakura, while Sakura just stood there. "I've really outdone myself haven't I?" she happily said as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror, then placing large diamond earrings on her earlobes. "_He_ will be so happy!" Tomoyo said to Sakura in the eyes, with an malevolent smile, showing her pearly white teeth slowly.

"Of course!" Sakura chirped at the last remark. Tomoyo then heard the music playing, signaling that the wedding was to start. Sakura's eyes began to soften. _'This is it.' _"Let's go." Sakura whispered, as she took her bouquet which was smaller than Tomoyo's.

"Go ahead Sakura." Tomoyo gestured spitefully, moving her out of the room. "I can't go out yet, because I'm the _bride_, and you are a _maid_." she spat out, eyeing Sakura in the corner of her eyes.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo blankly. "I wish you luck." as she kissed Tomoyo on the cheek, signaling that she lost once yet again.

*****************************

__

Now it's time for me to find my happiness again

And the emptiness from missin' you

Will never ever end, baby

Sakura walked over to the aisle. She saw the man she loved at the alter. He looked very handsome, compared to seeing him when they parted. His hair that once was gelled, stumped it's place and he looked nervous. He even looked more handsome. 

"Ready?" a masculine voice whispered into her ear. Interrupted in her thoughts, she looked at the man beside her. He was the best man, the best friend of the groom. His hair was also gelled back and he had his lopsided grin as always. He wore a similar tux, just like the man of her life. He was an old friend of hers. Then, she crooked her head looking at the front of the alter, all she could do was stare. Doing the best she could do, not to cry. 

__

He was _Tomoyo's_. 

"Yup." she said giddily, trying to hide her dejection. Sakura then winded her arms with her escort. They both started walking down the aisle. She resisted herself at looking at the man she loved. Waiting. But for her best friend. However, she couldn't resist, she felt herself looking up to his form.

Her eyes began to water, but were left unshed. She had to be strong. But going this far was tearing her apart. Sakura continued to stare at him. His lips, the lips she wanted to touch, mouthed her three little words.

__

'Thank you, Sakura.'

****

Yes! It was she who got them together. But it was an accident. It was supposed to be him and her. She mistakenly got them to confess to one another, before she got her chance. _Her! _Then, no. No. He assumed that she had done it for the both of them. **_Tomoyo, the good-looking goddess! _**Not her, the _skimpy_ little sidekick! She could just kick herself right there, right now. How stupid, she could not have done it. 

Sakura still stared at him. But tore her gaze away from his smiling face, failing to see the small frown from him as she did that. It was **_forbidden_**. It could never happen. This was destined to be. She was never going to be with him. Why did everything have to go wrong. This had to be a dream, but she knew it was reality. _Reality._

Then she heard it. The ceremony of Matrimony had begun. For many times, Sakura wished they'd break up and she could have her chance. But, she never did. It was going to be permanent. **_She won't be able to tell him._**

"Dearly beloved." the minister began "We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage and undying love of Tomoyo Daidouji and…" the minister coughed, clearing his throat, then excusing himself.

__

When the last tear drop falls

I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories

And all of what used to be

"Syaoran Li." the minister continued.

AN: I want a lot of freakin review people!


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Forever In Your Eyes

S+S43v3r

CHAPTER: 2: Unexpected

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

The wedding seemed, how shall you say? **_ Unbearable_**. Sakura used up all the strength from passing out or running out of the chapel. It was tough. Though, she had to do it. Right now, it was just a few more hours. A few more hours more, until she could leave.

**********************

**__**

The reception…

Sakura was standing around, watching the newlywed _Li's_ were beginning to greet the guests. Her eyes glued to their happily glowing bodies. Depressed, that no one greeted her, _Sakura Kinomoto_. No one didn't even say friendly hello, all because she was just plain old _Sakura_.

She heaved a heavy sigh, looking away from Syaoran and Tomoyo, bringing her attention when she saw a waiter walking around with crystal glasses, giving out martinis, whiskeys, champagne, wine, etc. _Perfect! _Trailing after the waiter, she took one of the glasses, not knowing which one, drinking it. She wanted to drink her sorrows away. Just how she wanted to disappear.

Sakura gulped the last bit of her alcoholic potion. Closing her eyes at the brief contact, since she wasn't much of a drinker. As she finished it, she sighed once more. '_That definitely felt good.'_ Guessing another one couldn't hurt, she watched as the waiter pass by her, taking two more drinks randomly. This time they were each in a cylinder crystal small glass cup, filled up halfway with a dark indigo color. Just like the hair of her _so-called best friend's_.

Sakura frowned at it, she gulped it all away, thinking it would feel like Tomoyo going away. Making the purple liquid disappear, hoping Tomoyo would too. But no, it didn't, the purple haired goddess was right there with Syaoran, the man she loved for many years. She wanted to puke.

Sakura contained herself. Tears were beginning to burn her eyes. She began to grow dizzy. As she retained herself, another waiter carried a tray of these delightful beverages, passed by her. Taking two new different glasses, making sure they weren't violet. She began to observe them. One was bubbly and golden. Sakura thought it was cute for some reason and decided to drink that first. It was in those fancy tall champagne crystal glasses. She then gulped it down, obviously knowing it must have been champagne.

Sakura thoughtlessly then turned to her next drink. It was in those really small martini glasses. It was so tiny. _'Why the heck did I get this?!' _Sakura thought mentally. It was filled in a small amount with a clear white and two green olives. A double martini.

**__**

Green. That was Syaoran's favorite color. There was a time, when they were in Kindergarten, she borrowed his green crayon, for she misplaced it and then, accidentally broke it, by letting the teacher step on it. Boy, did Syaoran have a fit. He cried for hours, until, she glued the crayon back together, then making it look disfigured. That making him cry more. Then, the next day, she bought him a new one. He was so happy.

Sakura chuckled at the thought. She looked up dazedly on instinct, hearing a few whispering and gossiping voices. Only to find a few people staring at her suspiciously.

"Screw," she started by gave a hiccup, "you people." she snarled walking away from the old people gasping at her response. Everyone began to disperse, but someone in particular followed Sakura, with concern.

Once she had said this, everyone knew the auburn haired girl had is officially drunk and tried to stay away. Sakura felt hurt. Why did everyone have to leave her? Turning away from those old bastards, she saw two white furnished doors. _Could she enter them? Oh, what the heck!_

Sakura met up with an astonishing setting. A full moon, surrounded by twinkling stars, shimmering with absolute intensity. There were light gray clouds, moving very slowly, in the rhythm of the cool night breeze. But stood clear away from the radiant light. Evergreen trees were below the balcony, shooting up like a wall. A wall that seemed to shield her from the landscape. A few patio chairs surrounded a white marble table. A glass vase filled with white roses was set upon the table. White lit candles, glowed, and the flames beginning to shimmer of the wind. **_Too bad. It was wasted on her._**

"You shouldn't leave your best friend's wedding, you know." a masculine voice said, making Sakura whip around. A smile began to be plastered on her face, it was one of her **good** friends. The gentleman had midnight navy hair and eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo, just like the best man should be. It is just like Syaoran's. "It's a bit impolite." he said walking up next to her, leisurely, implying that he had a drink in his hands, one of those Sakura had drunk.

"Hey Eriol." Sakura slurred, knowing that she'll have to be careful with what she says. "What, um, brings you here?" she said nervously, avoiding eye contact.

He stared at her suspiciously. But just replied with a small smile. "I could ask you the same thing." he said continuing to stare at her, who was gazing at the candles. "**_Crying?_**" Eriol said, taking his free hand, using it to maneuver Sakura's face towards his. 

Sakura stared at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Eriol knew, she could tell. Taking a step back, she wanted to keep a distance. She touched her cheeks and felt the pulp moisture. She pulled her hand away and saw light pink mush on her fingertips, as the tears mixed up with the blush. Her face began to turn crimson from embarrassment.

"Oh." she said sadly, not looking at him, "sorry." she whispered silently, wiping the smooth mixture away. She stayed in the same position for a few quiet minutes.

Eriol then came up closer to her, as they were once before. Sakura began to feel tense. He then, hugged her with complete comfort, clinging to her waist. "What's there to be sorry for?" he asked quietly into her ear, a light set of goose bumps began to form on her sensitive skin.

Sakura looked up at his charming face, once he pulled away. Her eyes were sad. "Everything." was the one word she spoke. "That I couldn't be perfect." she said with an expression, knowing that she was hurt and vulnerable.

Eriol pulled away from the hug, holding onto Sakura's shoulders. He stared at her continuously, especially at the last statement. He walked back to her, making Sakura tense again. Sakura was now feeling that she needed space. "Perfect for what?" he asked in a low voice.

Sakura started to take deep breaths, sniff softly. "That's just it." she whispered softly telling her deep thoughts out loud. "I wasn't as smart, beautiful, charming, talented as ---" Sakura cried as then she was cut off by Eriol's disruption.

"As who?" he asked trying to make her shut up and take in deep breaths. "Me?" he said jokingly, making Sakura laugh a bit, but she gave another small sniff.

"No." she said stiffly, but lifted her face to meet his charming one, yet again, "as **_Tomoyo_**." Sakura said in a monotone voice, drinking a little bit of her martini.

****

Unknown to the two people, someone was hidden by the door. Listening to every word.

"Why would you want that?" Eriol said, placing his index finger beneath her chin, lifting it up, making her look up to his eyes. "I like you the way you are." Sakura's face began to scrunch up, Eriol now felt a bit regretful, knowing that was something he shouldn't have said.

Sakura walked angrily over to him and brought her face inches from his. She was obviously drunk, for Eriol smelled the alcoholic beverages taking their toll. "Like? Just **_like_**?" she asked, causing to make Eriol look at her bewildered. 

"**Every guy that I ever went out with, dumped me and dated all my other friends, especially _Tomoyo_." **Sakura stated with pure disgust and drunkenness, her voice began to rise slowly. Showing how much she envied her. 

Eriol just stared at her, she was in pain. And he knew.

A hiccup came out of Sakura's mouth, but that didn't stop her. **"I never got good grades, unless it was P.E., I never got certified for having any great accomplishment, like _Tomoyo_" **Sakura slurred at her name once more, and walking away from Eriol slowly, a huge gap between them. She didn't want to be near him.

Sakura began to grow frustrated. Not knowing what to do to take her anger out, she threw the glasses away, making them crash against the balcony ledge. Shattering into a million pieces.

"Saku----" Eriol said trying to calm her down, but disrupted.

"Don't _Sakura me_**! My whole family died, making me an orphan, as _Tomoyo_ still had her mother, and _they had to take me in_." **Tears began to spill continuously now, her goals in life was a devastating dream. Sakura continued to look away from Eriol, who was constantly taking small steps back. ** "I'm just a bother. I never got anything to be known for, and I never was happy, until I found him!" **her voice had anger and bitterness, but she continued on, but this time, in a low whisper, meant only for Eriol to hear, but yet, _the unknown person heard_. "**And that's when… _Tomoyo got Syaoran, when I loved him first! She even knew that."_** she didn't want to see Eriol's face, knowing he thought of her as a failure. She began to break with flowing tears, and slowly crumpling towards the floor. She was definitely tired.

Eriol began to run to her, seeing that desperately needing someone. He held her up from her underarms, surprised at how light she was. He felt Sakura's face brush up against his chest, looking up towards him. Looking down at her, her eyes were now red from all the intense tears, which were falling down her cheeks, and unto his shirt. Their faces had a small gap between them.

Their faces were so close together, as she leaned against him. Eriol couldn't help observe her. He saw that she glowed against the soft moonlight, her pure and innocent face. Glistening tears that were on her face, polished like soft mild glitter. Her beautiful green eyes, hid behind those tears, were stunning. Her body pressed against him, was making him tense, he couldn't help but feel something. She looked astonishing.

Eriol didn't know what he was doing. He felt his left hand run up against her arm, her skin was so soft, like a little baby, who had just started life. The hand went up to her cheek and caressed it. Her cheek was so supple and smooth. Gentle.

"**_Whatever I want, Tomoyo wants." _**Sakura said feeling his warm soft breath against her face,**_ "And what Tomoyo wants._**" Sakura whispered, leaning her face in. **"She always gets." **she whispered, going continuously towards Eriol's stern face, who was leaning in too.

Eriol looked at Sakura with compassion. His heart began to beat faster. She would've of looked in pain, but he saw something else. Sakura was obviously not in any state to go out back to the reception. He began to go forth to her. "Sak---" he said but got cut off.

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" **Sakura bellowed out furiously, pulling away from the kiss, making Eriol and the unknown person to the conversation wince. She couldn't take it anymore. Every emotion was rising in her. **"Everyone gives me pity! Just because I wasn't like _Tom---_" **She then noticed something, not looking into Eriol's face.

"**You like her didn't you?!" **her face turned into an nasty scowl. She then put her middle and index fingers on the each side of her heads, messaging her head, her headache was building up from all the alcohol. Sakura began to growl in frustration.

Eriol looked into her eyes. Saying something that shocked her. "No…I saw you." He placed his hands under her delicate face, bringing her closer to him, pulling her into a soft embrace. "I saw you…" More tears formed, it was the first that someone had looked at her in that way. 

A light drizzle started to fall upon them. Little tiny droplets falling against them, making the moment, dampening and cool their bodies. Sakura felt as if she was a witch, melting in the rain. But Eriol didn't mind so much, bring their faces closer towards each other. Then giving a lingering kiss. A kiss so passionate, she did not know what to do.

Sakura froze at first, but began to slowly respond. _'He's telling the truth.' _She moved her icy lips against his warm tender ones. Eriol then deepened the kiss by running tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. She allowed him to enter. The kiss began to get more intimate as their lips began to move heatedly against each other. He then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. She then moved the palm of her right hand against the back of his neck, so that there was more pressure, as the other hand went through his hair.

__

It was pure bliss.

Then, Eriol pulled away slowly, staring into her emerald gems, as she stared into his dark sapphire ones. Sakura never noticed until now that he was something she never noticed before. Eriol was a bit like Syaoran, also alluring. Eriol's hair was more controlled, and it shined in the moonlight. His milky cream complexion, contrasting from his hair, but glowed in the light moon. Eriol had a pair of glasses over his navy blue eyes, which made him look superior. Eriol's eyes showed mischief, scheme, and charm.

She then ran the back of her hand over her eyes, attempting to wipe the salty tears that were stinging her eyes away, but only making it worsen by making the pain build in her eyes. She winced at the pain. She opened her eyes to see Eriol's reaction, but it was blurred with stinging tears. _Dammit. _She had to be strong, because _she_ was ruining the moment.

She could hear Eriol's breaths. He then caressed her face once more and gave her a sweet and tender kiss, as he broke it off, Sakura fell against his chest. Continuing to cry, he hugged her.

"Sorry." he whispered scared of an answer he wouldn't like. But she responded, so it must've meant something. "It's beginning to drizzle. Why don't you freshen up and I'll take you home." he whispered.

"I want to go get this freakin' make-up out of my eyes. Besides---" she said wincing at the pain that was growing, making her red eyes look up to him. "_That's Tomoyo's home. _I want to stay with you a bit longer." she said giving him a faint pout.

Eriol chuckled at her cuteness. "Sure, come on, let's go." he said as they started to head toward the doors that led them on the balcony. They both failed to notice the person leaning against the door, moved quickly away, hiding behind an artificial fern by the door.

Eriol then held her protectively, escorting her through the reception, casually. He knew Sakura didn't want anyone to notice that she was crying and that she was a bit drunk. For everyone never knew what to expect with Sakura Kinomoto.

Unknown to the aggravated couple, out came the person behind the fern. Watching the couple walk away. Not knowing what to do, he stayed in the same position. What could he say? 

**__**

'Sakura.' Syaoran said silently to himself.

An: So what do you think?! Please review… if not… I'm not going to update this no more… and you know… the rating may go up!


End file.
